On A Cruise
by HP.Surfer16
Summary: Zack and Cody, now fifteen are going on a school trip on a cruise ship! Maddie joins them and Zack is ecstatic! What adventure awaits the three on this cruise? Rating T. MxZ, Codyx?
1. Packing, Inviting, and YES!

**(A/N) This is just an idea I had. I thought I would turn it into a kind of short story like 5 chapters or something. Because I am getting really serious in writing Thin Line Between Love and Despair (Sequel to Party's Over). Well I hope you guys like this.**

"Hey Maddie!" Zack, now fifteen greeted as he walked up to the candy counter.

"Hey…where's Cody?" she asked curiously.

"He's still packing for our school trip tomorrow." he replied nonchalantly.

"Oh that's right you guys are going on a cruise. You are so lucky. The only trip we got to go on in high school was to a museum Sister Helen just had to take us to."

"Yeah…you know I didn't want to tell you this earlier because I didn't know if it was aloud, but they need another chaperone and you being eighteen are able to be one. So do you want to go? C'mon it'll give you a break before you go to college."

"Zack, I don't know…I have to work and….Who am I kidding!" she yelled as she leapt out from behind the counter. "I'm going on a cruise! I'm going on a cruise!" she started singing and doing a happy dance, which Zack found amusing. "Good I'm glad, because I already bought your ticket." he said happily. "Since when do you have that kind of money?" she asked suspiciously.

"I never said it was my money. Don't look at me like that, I didn't steal it! I took it from Cody…brothers don't constitute on stealing." he explained in a very Zack-like way. "Well I've got to finish my shift so I can go pack, thank you!" she said pulling him into a hug. He smiled, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks to form into a blush, he backed away and headed for the elevator.

On the 23rd floor, Zack found Cody carding five suitcases. "Cody, we're only going to be gone for two weeks! What is all of this?" he asked, disbelieving his brother had packed five suitcases. "Can never be too prepared." Cody replied. "Yes you can! We're going on a cruise…not camping!" he yelled as he pounced on the couch, putting his feet up.

"Oh Maddie's coming." Zack replied happily as he turned on the TV. "Oh great! Just what the entire class needs, you drooling over Maddie for two weeks." Cody replied tossing a suitcase to the side. "Who's drooling over Maddie?" their mom cut in, coming from the bathroom. "Zack." Cody replied easily. "You still like Maddie? I thought you were over her." Carrie asked.

Zack shrugged and went back to watching TV. The truth was, he was bustling with happiness to be with Maddie for two weeks on a ship. He had never gotten over Maddie, he didn't even know how his mom could have thought of that. Possibly because he hadn't hit on her like he used to in a while. That was just a sign of him giving her some space, and possibly him growing up a little bit. He didn't know. But what he did know was that the next two weeks were going to be amazing, but even Zack didn't know _how _amazing.

**Yeah that's a SHORT chapter. Especially when my usual chapters are like 3000 words lol. Well anyways the other chapters will be longer this is just a little idea I had and I wanted to see if it was any good...so please review.**


	2. One Heck of An Arrival

Upon arrival on the ship, Zack and Cody went to find their room with a male chaperon, while Maddie helped the girls to theirs. "Wow! Check this out!" Zack exclaimed as he threw his suitcase in his room without any care. "Yeah it's nice." Cody said plainly. "Well what jumped up your shorts? Oh are you still mad that they made you leave three of your bags at school?" Zack asked. Cody glared at him and sat on one of the beds, luckily they got the room together.

"I still don't know why I couldn't have taken my bag of sweater vests." Cody said matter-of-factly.

"Look we're on a boat, not a geek fest! Besides it's too hot to wear sweater vests!" Zack explained.

Cody shrugged and suddenly Bob burst through their doors. "Guys come quick! Cat fight in 625!" Bob announced, breathing heavily, probably from running the entire way. "Awesome!" the boys yelled in unison before leaping out the door. All three along with others swarmed the entrance door to room 625, where there was indeed a fight.

Zack's eyes bulged out of his head as he saw Agnes and Max fighting in room 625, and surprisingly Agnes was winning. "What's going on in here?" a familiar voice sounded behind them. "Uh-oh!" Zack yelled before all the boys, including Zack and Cody, scattered upon noticing an old and bitter, Mrs. Poppers.

"Max! Agnes! You two break it up, now!" Mrs. Poppers yelled with her wheezing and cold voice. Her witch-like voice immediately separated the two girls. Even though the boys had all ran, they all found a near-by corner to peek around. "What is the meaning of this?" Mrs. Poppers asked, her hands on her hips as she eyed the girls.

"Agnes came up to me and started yelling at me because she heard that I kissed Zack and I was like, 'ugh that was three years ago' and then she was like, 'so you don't deny it' and I was like, 'nooo' then she totally attacked me!" Max explained. Mrs. Poppers eyed both girls before shaking her head, disapprovingly.

Around the corner, Cody couldn't help but laugh, but this caught the attention of the two girls and a very angry principle. "Is that my Codykins?" Agnes asked with a dreamy expression. Cody's laughter immediately died away after his nickname was called.

"Dude, you just attacked me for Zack…you want Cody too?" Max asked.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful." Agnes replied with a dramatic shrug of the shoulders and twist of the head.

"Oh. My. God." is all Max said before walking off. "Max we aren't finished here!" Mrs. Poppers announced. "Fine I'll take detention!" she yelled, throwing up her hands in defeat before continuing her fast strides down the hall. Mrs. Poppers shook her head and left at the pure stupidity of the girls.

"What's everyone standing around for?" Tapeworm asked from behind the boys, and the twins along with others jumped at the sound of a voice from behind them. "Dude don't sneak up on us like that." Zack started, putting his hand to his heart dramatically. "Max and Agnes just got in a fight over me." Zack finished cockily, and with a smirk to go with it.

"Zack, we better finish un-packing before the activities." Cody suggested and Zack nodded.

-------------------------------------------

"Dude I'm going to find Maddie and get some food." Zack said after finishing his un-packing. "I'll see you at the arcade in a little while." he added before heading out the door.

He made his way down the busy hall and went out on the deck, but now he wished he wouldn't have. Kelley Brentwood and her friends, Patsy and Lora were there, peering over the side. He had half a mind to push them overboard. They all liked him and each of them could take on a full grown elephant, so any girl within a mile radius of him went running scared. Well except for Agnes, but they knew that that would be a waste of time, since he didn't like her.

"Zack!" Patsy yelled as he tried to tip toe away. "Patsy, Lora, Kelley…good to see ya! Well I've got to go!" he said before making a break for it. He ran down the deck, finally running into someone. He fell to the ground along with the person he ran into.

"I'm sorry." he apologized before seeing who it was.

"It's okay, Zack." Maddie stated as he helped her up.

"So how do you like the ship so far?" Zack asked. Together they made their way over to a couple of lounge chairs to have a seat.

"It's so amazing! I cant wait 'til tonight to see the sunset!" she exclaimed happily.

"Are you hungry?" Zack asked.

"Zack, we just ate before we go on the ship."

"So?"

"No wonder you've gotten so fat." she joked.

"Hey!" he defended. She laughed.

"Mr. Martin? Can I have a word?" a cold, wheezing voice called behind them. He shuddered at the sound and looking over at Maddie, he knew she had too. "Yeah…what'd I do now?" Zack asked annoyed.

"Well it's about your relationships. I know you're aware of the incident not an hour ago, because I saw you watching it. But this is the 12th fight this year that has been rooted from you, and I am plain tired of it. Either you straighten up and tell these girls how it is, or you're going to be suspended." she scowled before walking off.

"I hate that woman." Zack announced.

"Wait that fight earlier was because of you?" Maddie asked.

"It was Agnes being all possessive and taking it out on Max because she kissed me a long time ago." he replied.

"Max kissed you!" she yelled with mirth.

"Yeah she laid it on me let me tell you!" he joked. "What kind of activities do we have tonight?" he asked.

"Uh…tonight you're free to go out on your own and do whatever and I am so going to the spa!" (A/N Man I so don't get what the big deal about spa's are but I know girls usually like going sooo….)

"Well I'm eating!" he said and Maddie laughed. "Do you want to go with me? I mean when you're not in the spa?"

"Sure…we'll do that after the spa…that is if you wont starve before then." she replied with a smile.

"I'll grab some food after the arcade to tide me over. Well I have to go meet Cody in there….I'll be a little early so I can steal some of his money for games." he said before striding off.

Unbeknownst to him what was going on in the arcade, so you can excuse the reaction he gave when coming upon his brother making out with a very, very familiar girl…

----------------------------------------

"Dude wake up!" Cody yelled as he smacked his brother in the face.

"Oh, Cody…I just had the weirdest dream where you were making out with…with…with- HER!" he yelled, pointing a finger at the girl standing inches from him looking down at him.

"Shut up, Zack!" Cody yelled.

"But, but, but it's…it's…HER!" Zack tried to explain.

"Chill out!" the girl chimed in. It was none other than Max.

**(A/N) Okay I know this chapter kinda sucked! But I mean I'm totally having trouble with the later chapters I mean I have never written a story with a boat and its a little weird cause they cant do a whole lot i mean they are on a boat! LOL! If someone wants to give me ideas then I might use them. I have some ideas but its hard to put it all in so soon ya know. Well tell me what you think PEACE! And thanks to you who have sent me reviews already!**


	3. First Night Part One

After Zack's freak out he couldn't stop laughing. "I cant believe you and her!" he said with mirth. Cody rolled his eyes. He picked his brother off the ground and led him out of earshot of Max.

"Dude, she totally laid one on me! I don't know what to do…I don't know if I even like her." he explained. Zack laughed even harder at his brothers inability to know if he liked someone. "What I mean is, I think I like someone else." he finished. Zack laughed again. "I hate you!" Cody yelled as he glared at his hysterical brother.

"Sorry! It's just too much!" he said through his laughs.

"Dude it isn't that funny." Cody stated.

"Yeah it is" Zack stated and Cody through his hands up in defeat and left.

Max had apparently left a long time ago and when Cody realized that he had to go see where she had gone. Zack looked at his watch and decided to go get some food and then check out the ship, before Maddie finished with her trip to the spa.

--------------------------------------------

"Hey girls." Maddie said as she entered the spa.

"Hey." all the girls greeted.

They were getting facials first and as they sat around, one of the girls spoke. "So, Maddie… me and Bethany saw you talking to Zack. He is so freaking hot…how do you know him?"

"Oh, I met Zack about three years ago when he moved into the Tipton. I'm the candy counter girl." Maddie explained.

"Oh…Well just so you know there are three girls who don't like anyone hanging around him. They broke poor Trisha's arm last semester." the girl said again.

"Heather! We aren't suppose to know that they were the ones who did it." another girl announced.

"Shut up, Jamie! Maddie needs to know before she gets involved with him. I mean he is super hot but like those girls are total bitches." the girl identified as Heather retorted.

"No, no, no, no! Me and Zack! HA! No! We're just friends. I mean he's had a little thing for me for a while, but he's too young." Maddie yelled. She was shocked that someone would think that her and Zack could ever be anything more than friends.

"What do you mean he's too young? He's totally went out with girls older than you. Me and Bethany totally saw him making out with our student teacher." Heather said again.

"Yep." Bethany agreed.

"Are you serious!" Maddie yelled. She couldn't believe it. I mean it was Zack. Young Zack. The Zack she baby sat for a whole two years. The Zack that was WAY too young.

"Yep." all three girls replied.

-------------------------------------

Zack exited the restaurant and ran into Patsy. 'Oh, shit!' he screamed in his mind trying to run away. "Hey Zack!" she greeted loudly.

"Hey, Patsy…look I've really got to run…I have this thing…to get to!" he stammered out before running away like a mad man.

It was time to meet Maddie. The girl of his dreams. The perfect, sweet, wonderful girl he loved. Maddie, the girl that was "Way" too old for him, well at least that's what she thought.

He waited outside the spa, and within minutes she came out. "Hey, you hungry?" he asked. She looked at him with a smirk. "Didn't you just eat?" she asked. He looked confused. "You have something on your cheek." she finished and then he understood.

"Yeah, but I didn't eat much. So lets go." he replied and she just laughed before following.

**(A/N) Guys I am so sorry about the lack of updates and this SHORT ass chapter! It is probably a read stinker too, because I didnt have time to look over it OR get too into detail, so I'm sorry. I can barely type because I dislocated my shoulder at lacrosse practice, and my school work is really starting to pile up too...I'm sorry again. Hopefully you guys wont get too pissed. Well Review and I will try to get the next update up in a day or two because I cant play any sports until my shoulder heals.**


	4. First Night Part 2

Zack and Maddie grabbed a quick dinner and decided to walk along the deck, due to the beautiful night. Zack couldn't help but notice how beautiful Maddie looked in contrast to the starry night, above the darkness of the wide ocean.

She noticed him staring and couldn't help but feel a slight blush creep to her cheeks. Why was she blushing? She didn't know. This was only Zack, after all. Zack. The same boy she used to baby-sit. But she also found that this Zack was much more grown up, due to the big-mouthed school girls at the spa.

The blush, went purely unnoticed by Zack, from the darkness. Yes there was beautiful light along the deck, that illuminated it with a cozy feel, but not nearly enough to notice a pink blush spread across a slightly pink cheek. For that she was thankful.

Music sounded gently as Zack and Maddie approached a part of the deck where older couples were swaying gently in dance. Zack smiled as he remembered Maddie's prom three years ago. Her promise was to be due soon, but he wanted to take advantage of every moment he could to dance with the blonde-haired goddess, known as Maddie.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked hopefully. She nodded in response and took his outstretched hand. He led her to the middle, between a couple in there mid 70's and a couple barely old enough to be married, but Zack could tell they were. It wasn't that there was a wedding ring on both of their left hands, it was their uncanny love that electrified intensely on the dance floor.

He smiled to himself, hoping that would be he and Maddie before too long. He held her closely as they began to sway effortlessly to the soft music being sounded. Under the night sky, and among the other couples, who were clearly in love, made the circumstance seem romantic, but Zack knew that Maddie didn't feel the same. He knew this was only a dance between friends, but that didn't stop him from holding her closely.

He took in every aspect that was Maddie. The way her hands felt on the back of his neck, making his hair stand on end. The way her head felt on his chest and the way it nuzzled to him softly. The feel of his hands touching her shapely waist. But most of all, he took in the enticing scent that was Maddie. The smell of strawberries and vanilla wafted through the air around him, intoxicating his very soul. At that moment Zack knew he was in trouble. Sure he loved Maddie before, but at this moment he didn't think he could ever love anyone as much as he loved her.

The music died down, and Zack cursed under his breath. What he wouldn't give to hold her more. She looked up at him, the moonlight reflected off of her face, giving her a slight angelic glow. He smiled and so did she. What Zack didn't realize was during that dance, all of those feelings he felt, she felt too. He took her hand and together they continued their walk across the deck.

"That was fun." Maddie said as they walked away.

"It was. But I always have fun with you, sweet thang!" he replied.

"You know, I think it's time to give you a nickname."

"The cute twin?"

"No…I was thinking more…Annoying twin." she replied with mirth.

"Well the annoying twin is still the cute one. I mean I haven't had a complaint yet."

"Cocky as usual."

"What can I say: Got it going on!" he replied in more of a joke.

Their conversation was cut short as Bob came running down the deck, behind them. "Zack!" he called. Zack turned to see the large boy running violently towards him. "Cody…….and Tapeworm…dare" Bob started, but was clearly out of breath.

"What?" Zack asked.

"Thrown…over." he gasped out and Zack's jaw dropped.

"Thrown over board? Is that what you're saying!" Zack asked hysterically. Bob nodded in response, in which Zack took off in the direction Bob came from. Bob and Maddie followed. "Where?" Zack called behind him.

Bob led him to the railing in which the boys obviously fell, but Zack could see no sign of them. "I don't see them!" Zack screamed hysterically.

"Get closer…they…have to be there!" Bob gasped out.

Maddie helped Zack search frantically over the railing. No sign of them.

"BOO!" two people yelled as they grabbed hold of Maddie and Zack.

Zack and Maddie both jumped violently, scared for the two teens and that someone had just came up from behind. They turned to see two laughing teens. "You should have seen your faces!" Tapeworm yelled. Zack pushed him backwards. "That wasn't funny!" he yelled at Zack.

"Neither was what you did to me and Maddie!" Zack yelled furiously.

"Yeah well I had to get you back from earlier." Cody said still laughing at both the joke he and Tapeworm pulled and that Tapeworm had just been pushed to the ground. Zack stormed off, with Maddie trailing close behind.

"Zack, wait!" she called and he stopped abruptly.

"I cant believe them. What idiots!"

"I cant believe Cody actually pulled something like that." Maddie replied more to herself than to Zack.

"Yeah, well he's been acting weird lately. First he failed a math test, his favorite subject by the way, secondly he makes out with Max and tells me he doesn't even know if he likes her, and now…this!" Zack yelled.

"He failed a math test?" she asked, completely forgetting the rest.

"Not the point."

She wondered why Cody was acting like this all of a sudden, but decided to let it be for now. "Are you okay though? You were kind of worked up. And I know it was a joke but sometimes at those high levels of stress, people aren't alright." she asked concerned.

He nodded. "Yeah lets walk some more though, it will probably help me clear my head." he said. He reached out for her hand and grasped it gently. They continued down the deck, Zack's worries completely forgotten. Until something on the loud speaker shattered all the calmness he had gained back.

"Attention all. Everyone needs to make their way to their rooms, due to an unexpected storm headed our way. All order and calmness will be necessary, but I want to stress how important it is to stay inside during this storm as it seems to be a very dangerous one. Thank you." the captain rang through the speakers.

Maddie, being scared of storms, squeezed Zack's hand tightly. He massaged her hand with his thumb, leading her to her cabin. "How bad do you think it's going to be?" she asked a little worried.

"I'm not sure, but I think we'll be fine. Since you don't have a room mate…do you want me to stay? I could protect you." he said hopefully.

"NO!" she yelled sternly before slamming the door.

He laughed. "She wants me." he whispered before striding off to his own room. He was worried about the storm, sure, but he figured that if it was horrible then the captain would inform them all. But how wrong he was, was going to be shown in a very short time.

**(A/N) Alright there was an update. The next one will hopefully be up tomorrow. Please people REVIEW! If ppl are reading this who arent registered you CAN still review... I want to know what you think, whether good or bad. C'mon I can take it.**


	5. It's Going To Be A Long Night

Maddie paced in her room. She probably should have taken Zack's offer to stay with her, because she hated storms, but she knew that it wouldn't be appropriate. But why not? She used to could stay with him.

Thunder rolled and lightening flashed, making her jump. "Maddie…calm down. It's just a small storm. Everything is fine." she told herself, until the ship started to rock violently and her lights flickered. "A very big storm!" she yelled before storming out the door.

She had one place in mind. Zack and Cody's room. Where else could she go? She didn't have any friends on the ship, except the gossiping girls she met earlier and went to the spa with, but they weren't exactly friends. They would probably laugh at her and think her as a poor choice of a chaperone.

She made her way down the hall. The lights flickered and the ship rocked Maddie violently into the walls. Darkness enveloped her as the lights finally died. She continued down the hall, although she couldn't see. What else could she do?

She walked only a few more steps until she hit something…or someone. A scream flew from her mouth as she jumped from the fear of hitting an unknown person in the dark. "Maddie?" a voice called. It was Zack.

"Oh thank god!" she said as she hugged him tightly.

"The ship started rocking and I wanted to make sure you were ok…are you?"

"Yeah."

"Where were you going?"

"To you and Cody's room."

"Couldn't keep away, huh?"

"Shut up! The ship is rocking and I'm not going to be in that room alone." she yelled before pulling him by the collar down the hall.

"Will you chill out! You're doing a number on this shirt and I happen to like it!" he called to her, but she didn't let go she simply dragged him harder, until they both flew to the ground from an movement of the boat. A wave any surfer would be legendary for surfing had definitely just ripped through the ship, Zack thought.

He didn't even realize the position the fall had put him in, until he felt something move beneath him. Through the darkness, he could see her silhouette. His body pressed to hers, her heartbeat flowing rhythmically with him, was almost too much. He found her lips, through the darkness, and wanted nothing more but to kiss her. He leaned in…"Zack, you're crushing me." Maddie gasped.

He jumped almost nearly to the ceiling, realizing what he was about to do. He just hoped she didn't realize. But she did. She spoke to break the concentration of his gaze to her lips and hers to his. She hadn't felt pain or like she was being crushed. She felt whole. She felt his heartbeat fall into rhythm with hers. He felt warm on top of her. He felt right. He felt like…love.

He grasped her hand to pull her up and her gaze never left his tall and slender silhouette. He led her back down the hall, the lights begging to come back on. Every now and then they succeeded a small illuminated glow. Just enough for Zack to see her at his side and for her to see him. Just enough to see his room down the hall.

They reached the room. Each thankful. Maddie because of the safeness she might feel is she spent the night with her two friends. Safeness if she sat down. Safeness if Cody was there. Zack's thankfulness was much like Maddie's last one. He was thankful for Cody. He would be a distraction and a reason not to stare at the blonde goddess, whom he was so close to kissing only moments before.

"Zack?" Cody called.

"Yeah…Maddie too."

"Hey Maddie."

"Hey Cody." Maddie chimed in.

"What do you have in your hand Cody! I can see it even in the dark." Zack yelled.

"What do you have against blankie?" Cody asked.

"I thought I threw it away!"

"That was you!" Cody yelled. "Mom told me she thought she did it by accident!"

"No…"

"Guys!" Maddie yelled to shut them up.

"Sorry." they said in unison.

Cody and Zack plopped down in one of the beds, while Maddie took the other. That didn't matter though, as they all flopped to the floor after a giant wave crushed through the ship, surely sending everyone in the ship down.

"It's ok. Something broke my fall." Maddie sounded.

"Yeah…me." Zack gasped out.

"Ha, look you are good for something." she replied with mirth.

"Yeah well you're still on my head." he replied.

"Sorry." she said still laughing when she got up.

"Guys, a little help." Cody called.

"Where are you?" Maddie asked.

"See the thing is…I'm not sure." he replied. "I'll feel around for you guys…I lost blankie." he replied as he started moving his arms around violently.

"OW!" Zack blurted. "What did you hit me for….and why are you under the bed?" he yelled to Cody.

"Sorry." he replied.

"This is going to be a long night…" Zack said before lifting himself off the floor.

**(A/N) Ok...I know it may not be very good. It just shows a little how the storm is going to start. Everyone is still making jokes and such, which is a good thing, because it keeps Maddie's mind off of it. Well people review!**


	6. Not Thinking About Circumstance

The rain was hard, and the thunder rolled only moments after bolts of lightening flashed. The ship swayed roughly over the violent waves. Inside each room, someone was holding on for dear life. The lights were out again, and everyone was in total panic.

Mrs. Poppers, the witch-like principal, told everyone to remain in their rooms until the storm broke. And that meant Maddie, too, but she let her off easily and allowed her to stay with Zack and Cody. That was the only nice thing she had ever done, Zack thought inwardly.

Cody had somehow managed to sleep. Zack and Maddie had no clue how. As soon as he laid down a gargantuan wave crashed through the bow of the ship, causing Cody to crash hard to the ground. But he remained asleep. Zack thought he could be comatose but his snoring proved otherwise.

On Zack's bed, holding on to the railing above, Maddie and Zack sat. Neither had said a word other than the occasional comment on Cody's slumber. Thunder crashed hard, causing Maddie to jump into Zack's chest. "You know, it's usually us jumping into you." he said, obviously amused.

"This isn't a joking matter." she said seriously.

"Sorry." he apologized. "Why have you been so silent?" he asked.

"I'm a little scared, I guess."

"No…I mean yeah you are, but…I don't know…it's something else."

"Nope." she said quickly. "Why have _you_ been so silent?" she asked.

"I cant tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because…I-" he was interrupted by a violent shake of the boat, sending him into her fiercely. His hard body crashing with hers, caused her breath to escape her. She gasped as they each fell off the bed, until they hit the ground with a crash, barely missing Cody.

"Why is it that _you _keep falling on _me_?" she asked curiously.

"The storm likes me. And so does fate, I suppose." he said with mirth.

"Yeah, well the storm may like you…fate might like you, but right now I cant say I do…you're crushing my spleen." she gasped.

He laughed as he rose off of her, helping her stand as he did so. She swatted him, roughly, and he stopped laughing immediately.

"I'm hungry." he announced, plopping back down on his bed.

"Oh my God!" she yelled, rolling her eyes, before joining him.

He reached to the right side of the bed and pulled up a small black bag. He lay it between he and Maddie and unzipped it with ease. He reached in and pulled out a bag of Doritos. The bag crinkled under his touch as he popped it open. He stuffed about five in his mouth, offering her some too.

"I cant believe you're thinking about food at a time like this." she said with bewilderment.

"I need to gain some more weight." he replied easily.

"Why?" she asked still confused.

"Because I'm trying out for the wrestling team, class 150 lbs. has a spot open."

She didn't reply. She only nodded. He leaned back and slid the bags on top of his chest, occasionally slipping his hand in and taking one out. She lay beside him, and her mind drifted to a conversation she had with the girls in the spa.

"Did you really make out with a student teacher?" she blurted out, and wishing she could stick her foot in her mouth.

"Oh, God! You've been talking to Heather!" he said between a laugh and a groan.

"Yeah."

"I swear that girl can NOT keep a secret."

"So it is true."

"Sort of…" he replied uneasily.

"How can it be sort of? Either you did or you didn't." she said matter-of-factly.

"Well…her boyfriend had just broken up with her…"

"Zack!" she yelled hitting him.

"What! She kissed me and I told her that I was only 15. Then Heather and Bethany walked in."

Just as Maddie was about to reply another forceful wave crashed into the ship. This one felt harder than all of the blows before, as Zack tumbled to the ground. But he figured it was just his imagination. This time, he didn't land on Maddie. This time they landed beside one another.

He turned to face her, asking if she was okay, she nodded, and they each stared at each other silently. His gaze fell to her lips again, as his eyes had adjusted to the darkness over the hours. She sensed where his gaze was but didn't care anymore.

As they were talking about the student teacher, Maddie felt something she wasn't sure she had ever felt before…well with the exception of London. And that was….jealousy. He inched towards her and she didn't stop him. His lips were eagerly awaiting the moment his lips would meet hers.

They brushed slightly, causing goose bumps to arise and a tingling sensation up and down each of their spines. "This is your captain speaking." the captain interrupted, and both sprang away from each other, as if he was in the room. "We will be docking on a small island. We will remain there to until the storm is over and once we get our ship fixed, from that last crash. If anyone is injured see the medical staff once we dock. Thank you for your cooperation." he finished.

_Great! Something is wrong with the ship, there's a huge storm-which Cody is sleeping through, I might add-and to top it all off, I just kissed Zack! Things could never get worse! Things will be alright once we're on the island. Everything is going to be fine, Maddie. Just fine._ She thought. But how wrong was she?

**(A/N) I know I was suppose to have this up yesterday, but I got into some trouble and got my computer taken away for a day. Well I hope you guys like this chapter...I know it was short. I really wish I could give yall a HUGE chapter, and the next one might grant that wish. I hope you guys like Heather and Bethany as characters because they are going to be a lot more involved. I know girls named Bethany and Heather and they are totally a lot like this. They are both pretty cool but like they dont know when to just shut up..its kinda funny though. The main characters for this fic in the future is going to be Maddie and Zack. But the sub characters come close behind and they are: Cody, Agnes, Max, Tapeworm, Heather, and Bethany. Patsy and her friends will be in it some, but they wont be a huge thing to the story. **

**List of what is to come:**

**Cody will announce who he likes.**

**Maddie will make a decision on Zack.**

**Max and Agnes each find a romance.(NOT WITH EACH OTHER)**

**Bethany and Heather find a reason to be in the story with their gossiping natures.**

**What adventure awaits them on this island? It isnt all romance that awaits them. No, their very lifes are at stake.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Storm Not Letting Up, Scrunched Up Hotel

Here they were. On shore. Finally. The class of two hundred students, all soaked from the powerful, pounding rain, filed together at a hotel. The only problem was, was that there were only 20 rooms available.

Each student was soaked and tired from the nights occurrences. All were scrunched together in the small lobby, awaiting instruction from their teachers.

"Attention, students. Since there are only 20 rooms available, we will have to make due for 10 people in a room-" Mrs. Poppers started but groans from students interrupted her.

"Why cant we spread out to different hotels, or better yet, go somewhere that has 100 rooms available." Zack spoke up.

"Mr. Martin, have you looked outside. We were lucky we were able to get this far, and find a hotel. There will be no more getting out in this storm. It's dangerous and I'm not having kids get injured or an pneumonia from it. We will stay here, and you will just have to make due." she replied forcefully.

"Well said Mrs. Poppers. I think we should first divide boys from girls. There are 113 girls and 98 boys, that's a total of 201 students. I think for girls we should have 8 rooms of 10, a room of 11, and a room of 12. For boys I think we should have 9 rooms of 10 and 1 room of 8. I know this is going to be a rough squeeze, but we will just have to make due." Mr. Richmond, the vice principal, cut in.

Everyone groaned loudly, but Zack remembered something. "What about the chaperones?" he asked, thinking about Maddie.

"Good point Mr. Miller. There will be a chaperone to each room. Since there are 15 women and 5 men chaperones, there will be women in some of you guys' rooms." Mr. Richmond explained.

"Maddie can be with us." Zack said, hopefully.

"Very, well." Mr. Richmond said.

They each got their room numbers, and Zack and Cody got in the room with 8. They were happy for the extra space, but knew it would still be a tight squeeze.

--------------------------------------

Inside their room, it wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. The room was fairly small, yes. But with three boys to a bed and two on the floor, space wasn't that bad.

Cody and Zack decided that they'd take refuge on the floor, so they could be with Maddie. Well, so Zack could be with Maddie.

"I cant believe you agreed to stay on the floor!" Cody yelled, throwing a pillow at his brother.

"Sorry…I just didn't think that Maddie would want to be down here with two strangers."

"Yeah I think he's right." Maddie cut in.

"See!" Zack said throwing the pillow back at Cody.

Cody slept in the middle, with Zack and Maddie on either side. Maddie didn't want to sleep next to Zack. She didn't think it would be very appropriate with what happened earlier. And she couldn't let that happen again. Especially with seven other boys in the room.

Zack found the kiss electrifying and wonderful and couldn't wait for another. He just wished, he was in Cody's position right now. How he wanted to be next to Maddie, to hold her, to smell her vanilla scent. He just wanted to be near her. And this wasn't near enough. A blonde, blanket hugging, geek, slept in between them, and Zack cursed under his breath.

-------------------------------------------

The storm was still raging the next morning, as Zack flopped on his back, awoken after only three hours of sleep. As he looked around he noticed he was the only one. Bob's snores was the only sign of life in the room, he smiled to himself, at least they were all okay. He looked to his left, where Cody lay. He was sleeping peacefully, no sound escaping him at all. Zack sat up and looked to the left of Cody, where Maddie lay.

He smiled again. He had never seen anyone so beautiful. She looked so peaceful as she lay in her deep slumber. She must be tired, he thought. After the night they all had, he should have been more tired. But he wasn't. He was too busy thinking of the previous night. Not the horrendous storm. But that kiss. He dreamt about it more than once in those three hours. It was now imprinted into his thoughts, forever intoxicating him.

A loud thunder blast shook the wall and Zack jumped. But he wasn't the only one. The entire inhabitants of the small room awoke with a jolt. Maddie looked around, no longer looking sleepy, until her gaze fell upon Zack, whom looked back at her with a comforting tone.

"You okay?" he whispered. She nodded.

"What about me? No one asks me how I am…I think I just had a heart attack." Bob sounded from one of the beds.

Zack rolled his eyes. He leapt up from his spot on the floor and went into the bathroom, giving Maddie a slight smile before he did. She smiled to herself before lying back down and falling into another sleep. Maybe the storm would pass soon. Maybe they could all get back on the boat. Maybe everything they would get on with the great vacation they had all planned…maybe they were all dead wrong.

----------------------------------

Zack, Cody, Bob, Tapeworm, and Maddie made their way to the lobby, leaving the other four boys behind to get ready. The storm hadn't stopped, or even calmed down, but they were going to try and make the best of things, by grabbing some food, and playing games, if the electricity happened to come on.

"You know I was wondering…why did we even have to leave the ship. It may be wrecked a little, but nothing is wrong with the cabins." Cody sounded.

"You know you're right." Zack said, before glancing to Maddie.

"With all the maintenance crew everywhere they figured it would be easier and quicker to just get the passengers off and put them in hotels for the night. But it looks like we may have to be here longer…I mean look at that storm." she explained.

"I know it isn't letting up at all." Zack replied with a nod.

The rain pounded against the roof, sounding like bullets hitting concrete. The thunder continued, shaking all of the walls around them, causing everyone's spine to tingle. The lightening was the scariest part of all, as they had all seen the sparks, and each time it looked like it was only inches from hitting the ground.

Bethany and Heather entered the lobby at the same time as Zack, Cody, Maddie, Tapeworm, and Bob. Each wearing looks of horror.

"Hello, ladies." Bob flirted.

"Get away Bob." Heather warned, pushing him aside.

"Are you okay?" Cody asked them.

"No!" they yelled in unison.

"What happened?" Tapeworm asked, alarmed.

"Well to start things off. The electricity went out last night…and Heather is completely scared of the dark. But then we had no hot water, and no electricity for hair dryers…oh my god! Look at my hair! It's a complete mess!" Bethany sounded in horror.

"Oh. My. God." Zack stated, rolling his eyes and walking away from them.

"I'll protect you." Bob, who was still standing with Heather and Bethany, said.

"Get away Bob!" Heather yelled, pushing him over the arm chair he was standing next to.

"She loves me." he said lying in the arm chair. Tapeworm stood above him laughing.

-------------------------------

"When is Bob going to give up on Heather?" Cody sounded.

"I don't know. She is pretty fine!" Zack said, but suddenly remembered Maddie was standing next to him. "At school." he finished lamely.

"Yeah. Good save." Cody said sarcastically.

Zack shrugged before swinging his arms around Maddie. "So sweet thang…this no electricity thing scaring you?" he asked smoothly.

"Not enough for you to protect me." she said throwing his arm off.

"Yea…we're so getting married." Zack whispered to Cody, who rolled his eyes.

All three made their way to the breakfast room. Each grabbing a plate, with the exception of Zack, who grabbed two. Maddie and Cody looked at him with looks of awe.

"What? I'm not that hungry this morning." he said with a smile.

"I would hate to see hunger." Maddie replied with a look of mirth.

"Trust me you would." Cody whispered to her, while gazing at Zack with disgust.

--------------------------------------------------

"Have you guys seen Agnes?" Max asked, walking up to Zack, Cody, and Maddie at their breakfast table.

"No…! Why do you care anyways?" Zack asked.

"I care."

"Since when? You hate Agnes!" Cody cut in.

"Look, she owes me money is all." Max explained.

"For what?" Zack asked.

"A bet." she answered.

"What bet?" Zack asked, obviously not giving up.

"…uh! Gatta go!" Max said nervously before dashing off, but Cody stopped her, grabbing her arm lightly and pulling her back.

"What bet?" he asked Zack's question again.

"Well you see…." she started but Cody gave her a defiant stare.

"If I could kiss you or not." she answered, looking down on the ground.

"What!" he yelled outraged. "You mean you told her that I kissed you!" Cody finished in a yell before bolting out.

Maddie looked to Zack, who shrugged, while Max ran after Cody.

"Some day, huh?" Zack said with a small hint of mirth.

"Yeah…" Maddie answered, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Yep." Zack finished, drumming his hands nervously on the table. "So…you want to get out of here?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she yelled as they both dashed in the direction Cody and Max had left in.

**(A/N) Sorry about the chapter. The next one will be BIG! I mean massive. The real adventure starts next chapter. Along with the foreshadowed romances. We should all know by now that Maddie and Zack will have a little something but I think I've been good about the rest of it. The next chapter will definitely be T rated. It will involve harsh language and Violence. Just so you know.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. The reviews help me in knowing what I should do. Even if people like it enough for me to continue. I want to thank you all for your reviews so far.**


	8. Where The Hell Is Cody?

**(A/N) Well this chapter is longe as promised. I want you guys to know that Cody's romance STILL will not be fully understood in this chapter. I didn't want to put too much in this chapter, because this is a Maddie/Zack fic. Not a Cody?. Some of you like Max. Some of you like Agnes. I like them both for Cody. As long as they stay away from Zack. I must say, character wise, I really like Agnes. She is freakin HILARIOUS! I love her strangeness on the show. But I like Max too. I just don't want people to think that this is going a certain way yet and get mad.**

**I know who he is going to end up with. But I don't want people to know just yet. There are clues. But not enough for anyone to REALLY completely figure it out yet.**

**Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Look at the (A/N) At the end.**

----------------------------------------

Zack and Maddie made their way out the door to see the argument between Cody and Max ensue. Maddie looked to Zack, who looked back to her. Each wearing identical expressions, which was a mixture between mirth and confusion.

"I just cant believe you told her that! You know how sensitive she is!" Cody yelled.

"Sensitive! She threatened to rip me limb from limb!" Max retorted.

------------------------------------------

"Why does Cody care that Max told Agnes? He doesn't even like her." Zack whispered to Maddie.

"I don't know. Unless…." Maddie started in a whisper identical to Zack's, but he interrupted her.

"Don't even say it!" he warned, and Maddie just rolled her eyes.

-----------------------------------------

Agnes walked through the lobby to find Cody and Max arguing in the center, while Maddie and Zack whispered in the corner. She wiped the tears away from her face, relieving some of the burning liquid from her eyes.

She didn't really know why she was upset. She liked Zack more after all, or so she thought. Lately something had been different though. Something had been different between her and Cody. Something was different with him.

During their classes, he was always the one to answer correctly. Well at least until recently. Lately, she thought, he seemed different. Seemed to always have something on his mind. And she found the utter desire to discover what that something was.

She had found herself thinking of him more and more. She wanted to know what was going on with him. They had started to talk more and she found herself growing more attracted to him by the second. Yes, he was different. But she couldn't exactly say she didn't approve. He was actually becoming more of the way Zack used to be before. And she liked that.

Drying her tears completely she approached Cody and Max.

----------------------------------------------

Zack and Maddie made themselves scarce before the inevitable weirdness occurred, and took a walk around the hotel. It was a small hotel, but it was good enough for a small walk.

As they walked down the dimly lit hallway, Zack couldn't help but look at her. He found her beauty intoxicating as the light barely gleamed off of her light complexioned face. He smiled.

His blue eyes scanning her thoroughly as if peering into her and seeing more than just the beauty on the outside. He did actually. Zack always saw more than physical attractiveness between he and her. He saw her. He saw the girl whom cared more about the rainforest than owning a vehicle. The girl that would rather give than receive. He saw Maddie.

Using her peripheral vision she saw him looking at her. A blush crept to her cheeks, as she continued to watch him peer at her. She knew the walk would lead to his longing, but what she didn't realize was that it would stir her feelings as well.

She didn't want to admit it, but she only wished their kiss would have last longer. It would have told her more about what she felt for him, if she did feel for him. But the moment their lips brushed she felt the tingle run down her back, and the goose bumps arise on every inch of her body.

Still staring, Zack noticed a blush creep to her cheeks, even in the dimly lit hall. He smiled before grasping her hand softly, intertwining his fingers with hers. He pushed her to the wall gently and grasped her lips with his.

The velvet lusciousness of her lips nearly made him melt. Running his tongue over her plump lips, begged for entrance. She opened slightly, and he slipped his tongue through the portal, causing her to gasp. She moved her free arm around his neck, causing them to inch closer to one another. Their tongues intertwined, making each of them gasp.

Zack broke for air, smirking as he leaned away. Maddie breathed heavily, as she peered into his blue orbs. Each longing for more started kissing again. This time more aggressively and passionately, caused by the feeling that this may be the last time. What they didn't know, is that they may be right.

-------------------------------------

"Bob, stop following me!" Heather screamed as she approached the lobby, where Cody, Max, and Agnes were in deep argument. Bob stopped abruptly looking to the scene unfolding before their eyes. Heather smiled before flipping out her cell phone and text messaging Bethany.

"I don't know what's going on here, but you two need to stop fighting!" Cody yelled loudly, before striding off.

"What did I miss!" Bethany asked in a joyful screech as she ran up beside Bob and Heather.

--------------------------------------

Zack and Maddie came down from their walk, expecting to see Max, Cody, and Agnes still arguing but instead they saw Bethany, Heather, and Bob piled around looking at Agnes and Max.

"Where did Cody go?" Zack asked, curiously. Maddie shook her head and they both joined Bob, Heather, and Bethany.

Heather went in explanation as to what had just occurred, causing Maddie and Zack to part. Zack went in search of his brother while Maddie went to calm Max and Agnes down. Each had hard tasks in front of them, but neither knew that Zack's would be the toughest.

------------------------------------

"I cant find him!" yelled an overtired Zack as he burst through Max and Agnes' room door, where they and Maddie sat.

"What do you mean you cant find him?" Maddie asked.

"That's what I mean, I cant find him." he replied rather harshly.

"He was pretty mad. Maybe he took a walk." Max chimed in.

"I already looked." Zack retorted.

"No…I mean outside, idiot!" Max said, hitting him across the chest.

"But its storming…and Cody's scared of storms." Zack yelled.

"Yeah…but if you haven't noticed Cody's been acting weird lately." Maddie stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll go look." Zack said before turning.

"Not alone. I'm a chaperone…I'll go with you." Maddie replied.

"Psh! Whatever! Lover boy here wont be able to keep his hands off you long enough to look for Cody." Max retorted.

"Well what do you suggest?" Zack yelled harshly.

"I'm going too." she replied.

"Well, if you are going to look for Codykins, then I'm going too." Agnes finally spoke standing from the bed, crossing her arms over her chest cockily.

------------------------------

Rain soaked from head to toe, with four extra people in tow. Maddie, Zack, Agnes, Max, and now Bob, Heather, Bethany, and Tapeworm following, were trenching through the storm infested beach.

"I cant believe you guys wanted to come!" Zack yelled feverishly, shaking his hair letting beads of rain fling from it.

Bob, Tapeworm, Heather, and Bethany all turned to look at one another before shrugging. Zack rolled his eyes and continued down the wet sand covered ground. They were heading to the wooded area. That is where he was most likely to go, if he intended to clear his head. More like get a damn pneumonia, Zack thought vigorously.

Heading into the jungle, Zack felt a shiver roll down his spine. He didn't know if it was from the terrible feeling of having his brother missing, being soaked in the chilling rain, or from the eerie feeling he felt from seeing the darkness file out of the jungle…the darkness that boar into his eyes.

Feeling the hesitation from Zack, Maddie pounded in front of him and headed into the forest. He stared at her blankly, feeling like desolate waste for allowing Maddie to be in front. Feeling like he was a child, and a scared one at that he continued in a pace that allowed him to be in front again.

The twigs snapped soundly beneath each of the eights feet, as the rain pounded against their bodies. Each was shivering as the rain was soaked through their clothes, but none cared. They were on a mission to find Cody and that is what they were going to do.

The heavy rain pounding into their eyes caused minor blindness and burning to erupt in their eyes. Zack's eyes twitched as the water filled in profusely. He tore off his shirt with eagerness, tying it to his head in an attempt to free himself with temporary relief.

Maddie watched Zack as he tore his shirt from his body. She watched as the rain beaded down his, now, well toned body. Shaking her self out of the state, in which she was headed she continued onward through the rough forest ahead, with six others behind.

-----------------------------------

Cody expected a quick walk on the beach, but now he found himself deep in the forest, no clear imagery of a way out. He couldn't see on two accounts. First, his vision was blurred by the intense pounding of the rain, and second, the trees were too thick in this particular part of the forest.

He didn't realize he had walked so far, but now, not being able to see a way out, he knew it was too far. He hadn't been thinking like himself lately. He hadn't been acting like himself lately. He found himself thinking of one person constantly, forgetting school work and friends.

He tried everything to get his mind off of this girl. She was supposed to be his friend, after all. He wasn't supposed to be attracted to her. He wasn't suppose to think about her. Hell, he didn't even know he could think of her in that way. But he was. Oh, he was.

Running his hands over his face, trying to shed some of the water, he continued in a direction. He didn't know which way it was, but he knew he couldn't stay in one spot. Feeling the squish of his soaked socks against his wet shoes, he groaned.

Walking for another hour brought him to a cave. He sighed in relief as he ran for it, splashing through the foot of rain water resting on the ground. He entered the cave. It was warm and dry, which he was thankful for, but as he entered he noticed that a light shown out of it. He wasn't alone.

------------------------------------

"I swear when I see him, I am going to strangle him!" Zack yelled above the, now, intensified rain.

"Calm down!" Maddie replied in a similar yell.

"No, I don't think he should calm down…I'm about….to…pass…out." Bob gasped.

"You didn't have to come!" Max yelled.

"Yeah I did! There was no one else left!" he retorted.

"Everyone just shut up!" Bethany yelled.

"Yeah! We're getting sick of everyone's complaining! Cody is alone in here and we're not, so be thankful!" Heather yelled, agreeing with Bethany.

"I agree." Tapeworm chimed in.

"Shut up!" everyone yelled in unison, towards Tapeworm.

Zack turned to wade through the foot of water, but instead slipped on a rock, hitting his head forcefully, and knocking the wind out of him. He gasped and groaned at the same time. Feeling his breath leaving him and his head feel like it was splitting, he felt the world around him grow dark, only faintly hearing Maddie's worried voice chime through his head before blacking completely.

------------------------------

Cody continued through the cave towards the light until he heard an argument erupt. He realized the voices were getting closer. Crouching down, and lightly stepping behind a rock, he hid.

"Look I don't care what he thought the shipment was! It's nine-hundred g's! No less!" yelled one man.

"And he said you said five-hundred! So no more!" the second yelled.

Cody heard a faint click and a gasp escape on mans lips.

"Nine-hundred sounds good." the second man murmured with a stutter.

That was when Cody realized what had just transpired. That is when he knew what the clicking was. That is when he realized he had walked into the wrong cave on the wrong island.

Shivering from fear and coldness, he backed away quickly, hitting something firm yet soft. Turning he saw only a pair of eyes staring down at his 5'11 figure. The orbs, which boar into him, were deadly and had no conscious to speak of. Cody stiffened in fear as he saw the mans face.

There in front of him was clearly a 6 and a half foot man with a grizzly face. He wore a shaggy beard over his cheeks and down his neck. A scar etched down his left eye, not ending until it reached the right side of his lip. Cody gasped as the mans large hands enveloped around his throat, his grip tightening every millisecond. Feeling the world around him grow dark, the only thing he could think of was being back home at the Tipton.

Fluttering his eyes open, he saw torches lit all around the cavern, in the middle was a large tin devise, which he didn't recognize. Moving himself away from the wall of the cave he felt the soreness in his throat. It was on fire, he could barely swallow, as his glands were swollen.

He massaged his neck, where he felt faint bruises that must have formed while he was unconscious. He coughed, feeling the burning sensation and tasting an irony liquid squirt out. Blood. He didn't know where he was. What was going on. Who almost choked him to death. Or how the hell he was going to get away.

Struggling, he worked his way to a standing position. His legs twitched beneath him as he coughed again, seeing the red liquid sprayed across the hand, in which he used to cover his mouth. His legs buckled beneath him and he fell to the ground onto his knees, falling onto his hands, and beginning to cough profusely.

--------------------------------------

"Zack?" a voice sounded as he fluttered his eyes open. It was Maddie. He groaned as the rain pounded into his eyes forcefully. Flipping over to his stomach, he felt a pain in his head pound through his brain. Grasping his head with his hands and flipping his knees beneath him, towards his chest. The water on the ground above nearly flowing up his nose, he stood on his knees, still holding his head.

"Zack c'mon, we have to get you out of here." Maddie cooed as she rubbed his back gently. He shook his head before struggling to his feet, with the help of Maddie.

"We have to get you checked out." Maddie said reasonably.

"Not while Cody is still out here." Zack replied in a grunt.

"Zack, he could be at the hotel by now." Maddie stated matter-of-factly.

"No. He's here. I know it." he replied, before swaying roughly forward, Tapeworm, Agnes, Max, Bethany, and Heather closely behind. Bob and Maddie exchanged worried glances before they, too, followed.

--------------------------------------

Cody hacked harder each time feeling his throat feel like it was literally catching fire. He fell the rest of the way, until he was lying flat on his stomach.

"Get the hell up!" a voice, Cody recognized as the first man from before. He looked up to the man above him. He was shorter than the man whom choked him, but had a muscular toned body, that would frighten anyone let alone a fifteen year old boy.

"I said get the hell up!" he yelled again, kicking Cody in the stomach.

Cody felt the wind escape his lips in a gasped grunt. He rolled to his back, clenching his stomach, moaning. He coughed again, blood spurting to his lips. The man smiled.

"Talkon should have killed your ass!" he yelled to Cody, spitting on him, before grasping his hair, pulling him up. Cody screamed as the man pulled him off the ground, causing his throat to sting.

"Damn it, Brent leave the kid alone! He doesn't know what's going on!" the man Cody, recognized as the second man sounded as the man identified as Brent drug Cody passed.

"Shut the fuck up, Denton!" Brent yelled.

Denton. He stood about Cody's height and build, but with brown hair. He couldn't have been older than 20. Cody didn't know how someone that young could get involved with whatever this was. But he knew that he couldn't be trusted, along with Brent and Talkon.

----------------------------------

Trudging through the water soaked ground, Zack began to get irritable. There was still no sign of Cody and his head was throbbing from any sounds being made, especially the loud rolling thunder that sounded throughout the forest, shaking the ground below them. He grasped his head and Maddie grasped his arm. "I'm fine." he reassured. She nodded.

His feet, tired from hours of walking, refused to keep moving. Out of breath, he plopped to the ground, the water splashing around him. He clenched his knees to his chest and looked to Maddie. She grasped his hand and soothed him by massaging her thumb over his hand.

Neither had talked about their kiss, it was an understanding for now. An understanding that they would find Cody before talking about it, but before then they were as affectionate as the situation would allow, due to the circumstance.

Breathing heavily, each leaned on the nearest tree, trying to use the time wisely to rest. But each were cold, due to the rain and wind, and each knew they were going to be sick soon. They needed to find Cody, find shelter, find something. But what they didn't know was that each of those would bring more trouble than anticipated.

**(A/N) Well that was shorter than I expected but it was longer. I'm getting tired and I wanted to get this up before tomorrow so here it is... I hope you enjoyed. The next update will be up either tomorrow or next Saturday. Depends on if i get time tomorrow to edit it. Well please review.**


	9. Finding A Cave

His back straining, he feet pounding, and the wind knocking him around in every direction, Zack still wouldn't give up. He had to find his brother. He had to get out of the storm. And he wouldn't do that until he found his brother.

Bob's breath was getting ragged just before he fell to the ground. Bethany, whom was behind him, rushed to his aid by falling to her knees in the muddy terrain, splashing up to her face.

"Bob? Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. He nodded, still out of breath, before coughing uncontrollably.

Zack, who was in front, heard the commotion and swung around to see Bob on the ground and Bethany hovering over him, Agnes, Max, Maddie, and Heather were staring just as he at the scene unfolding.

"We have to find Cody, quickly." Zack said, walking to Bob, and helping him up. "We're all going to be sick." he finished, patting Bob on the back.

"Zack, we need to get back to the hotel, it's getting dark. Bob's already sick…we shouldn't have left to begin with. Some chaperone I am!" Maddie yelled hysterically.

"I would send you all back in the direction we came from…but…I don't know which way it is." Zack sounded, defeated. He bent his neck towards the ground, watching the rain fall from his hair and to the place he was staring a hole through.

Maddie looked to him with confusion and sadness before pulling him into a hug. It was savoring and lasting. They enjoyed the feel of some warmness. They loved the feeling of each other.

"Guys, look!" Max yelled excitedly, causing Maddie and Zack to jump apart and look to where she was pointing. A dark hole in a large rock, illuminating no light, only darkness; it was a cave. It was almost impossible to see, unless you strained your eyes in the appropriate way.

They all rushed to the cave, happy to find some temporary shelter from the pounding rain, and some temporary rest from the walking. And possibly find Cody. Possibly.

The darkness enveloped them as they ducked inside. The dripping of water inside the dry cave, gave it an eerie feeling. A feeling that they were trapped in some horror movie.

Instead of hesitation this time, Zack led the way, allowing the rest to follow him closely, due to the darkness. Maddie clutched to his arm, through the darkness, hearing small noises scared her. Zack smiled.

"We need to make a fire." Zack said. "Bob's going to get sick."

"Use this." Tapeworm announced, feeling his way to Zack and handing him a lighter.

"Why the hell do you have this?" Zack asked curiously.

"Does it matter?" Tapeworm asked.

"Guess not." (A/N: You'll find out why he has it later)

Moving his thumb in a downward motion a flame ignited from the small devise, illuminating a small amount of light.

"Everyone stay here, and stay close. I'm going to go find something to burn." Zack said, taking charge.

Walking through the dimly lit cave, he found sticks ever so often, strewn across the ground. And he picked them all up and stacked them within his folded arms.

-----------------------------

Zack's POV

Sitting beside the fire, in the dry cave, I felt cozy for the first time today. My feet weren't aching as much and I lay back with ease against the cave wall, causing my back to feel much better.

All others were asleep. Max sleeping at the far wall, Bob and Tapeworm dividing her and Agnes. Bethany and Heather, however, wanted to sleep at the other end, saying it was too crowded on that side. But it was crowded because they thought of heat, but Heather and Bethany was never known for being the smartest tools in the shed.

She sat beside me. Maddie. I watched as the fire light flickered over her milky-white skin. I wanted to feel the velvety softness of it, I wanted to be closer. I watched as her lips parted, making me want to kiss her. To taste her.

My hand moved over to hers, feeling a tingling sensation roll down my spine as I touched her flesh. She looked to me, and smiled. I smiled back, wanting more than to just touch her hand. I pulled her hand up with ease, intertwining our hands together, and peering at them. They fit so perfectly together, like they were made for each other.

I pulled her closer to me, wanting to feel her warm body close. I was surprised however, that she didn't move away. No. She snuggled into my chest, before I kissed the top of her head, and falling into a dreamful sleep. But what I didn't know was that this would be the last sleep I would be having pleasantly. The rest of my dreams would be filled with nightmares, as well as my reality.

**(A/N) I realize this chapter is short, but I had to end it there, because the next chapter MUST be on the same page, and I cant put it on this chapter because one it's late and I dont feel like editing, two I wanted to prolong this story as much as I can lol. I hope you guys liked this, if you want me to update tomorrow or Monday, I'll need a lot of reviews, telling me that I need to, and giving me some sort of feed back. I dont want to do this, but in this chapter I have to because the next chapter is long and it will take A LOT of work, plus it's Sunday and it will be hard for me to update, but if I do get these reviews I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW OR MONDAY!**


	10. Warmness May Not Be What They Want

The warmness of the cave flowed into him magically, drying his hair and clothes, making him feel refreshed. But he also felt warmness from the smaller figure, which lay across him. Maddie's sleeping form against his felt…right. The close proximity with her made him want to trail kisses from her luscious lips down to her neck. He smiled at the vision.

Feeling her stir slightly, broke him of his vision, but put him into an even greater one. Her. Just her. Her face illuminated from the faint light of the fire causing a glowing effect. He smiled. She stared at him through her brown orbs, before they led somewhere away from him, and he followed her gaze, immediately wishing he hadn't.

In front of him was a long metallic colored, cylinder shape, hollowed in the middle. He stared into the blackness of the barrel, knowing what would come out of it. Three clicks, caused all breath to escape him, as Maddie gripped his shirt fiercely, obviously afraid. He was too. He was too.

"Stand up." the man demanded, gripping the gun in anger. He pressed the barrel to Zack's throat, and demanded again. Nothing happened. Zack was frozen. His eyes wide in shock, his breathing shaky in fear, and he was shivering at the thought of being killed.

"I said up!" the man yelled, pulling him up by the hair of the head. "You must be related to the kid we found snooping around in here earlier."

That declaration shook Zack from his state, and turned him angry. Feeling the blood boil within him, his face turned beat red. He didn't know how much anger boiled in him until he lurched wetness from his mouth into the mans eyes, causing temporary blindness, giving Zack an opportunity. He clenched his fists, the white of the knuckles showing, and threw it into the mans jaw. He heard a snap, and took the opportunity to run, after grabbing Maddie by the hand, leaving the others behind.

All he thought of was getting he and his friends out alive, but he only grabbed Maddie, until he could figure out what to do. His breath became ragged as he ran through the darkness of the cave, Maddie following.

Together they came into a large cavern with a tin devise in the middle, and a boy on his knees coughing. Zack knew who it was. He grasped Maddie's hand tighter before running to his brother and skidding to a halt before bumping into his brothers hacking form.

"Cody?" Zack asked. Cody's head shot up, and Zack noticed the trail of blood coming from his mouth, but didn't mention it as he grabbed him up and pulled him into a hug.

"We have to get out of here." Zack said quickly. "But we have to get the others."

"Others?" Cody asked, through his coughs. Zack nodded before leading them out of the cavern.

**(A/N) I realize this chapter is extremely short, and I am sorry for that. But I got off grounding a couple days ago, and most of my thoughts were on other things. I love this story and enjoy writing it, and I feel weird if I dont put at least one chapter up a weekend. I was going to put another one up last weekend, but I got grounded for being out, for the second time, after curfew. Apparently that isnt so good. So here is a short chapter in it. The action is picking up in the next chapter. The next one will be a good 3,000 words or more. Someone will be critically injured. Cody's romance will be sort of revealed. Things will heat up between Maddie and Zack. And Tapeworm will be useful in their escape...or their capture. I will try to have it up by wed. since this chapter WAS so short. Please tell me what you think. I'm getting like 1,000 hits per chapter and I'm not getting nearly enough reviews for that. It's weird how people keep reading something and NEVER review. Well, I thank all who has reviewed, and I have replied to most, if I skipped you it is probably because I checked my email at the library, and their computers(for some reason) wont allow you to get on I dont know why, because it is a public library. I dont know. Thank you all for reading and thanks times a million who have REVIEWED. Now please review this chapter.**


	11. Partings and Reunions, Neither Expected

Tied, bound, and gagged. That's what they saw, when they arrived to get their friends. They were all tied, bound and gagged. All of them. But the man was no where to be found. Zack sighed in relief before signaling Maddie and Cody to stay, while he ran to the nearest person. Tapeworm.

Grunting, as he pulled on the tight ropes, Zack felt it loosen a small amount before it pulled free. Tapeworm undid his own gag, and ran to help Zack untie the others.

-------------------------

_Unconsciousness delved over me after the pain poured through my skull. The world went silent and started to go dark. But one image I couldn't erase, was that red liquid stained over my hands. The blood of someone close to me. The blood of a friend. I never thought one cruise could bring so much turmoil. _

_One trip and now two parents no longer had a child. That child will forever be lost on this island. Forever will their last memories be of this forsaken place. And forever will their body lie here. And unless we get out…ours will too. And forever will they be unfound._

_How did I get here? You may ask. How did only seconds from our escape lead to one of us dying? How did no one get away? And how did I, Zackary Martin, get knocked into the skull? The answers aren't quite clear. At least not really…not at this moment, as the blood is flowing freely and my brother is screaming into my ear. I can see Maddie's silhouette as she kneels over me, and that asshole is behind her. And all I can think of before blacking entirely is that he better not lay one hand on her._

--------------------------

Heather and Zack grabbed either side of Cody's waist helping him towards the exit, before a scream of anguish ran through their ears. A scream that made their blood run cold. A scream of one of their friends. A scream of pain.

Flipping around quickly, Zack's gaze fell on his fallen friend. Their body lying on the floor, face down, an arrow through their back. The others were on the ground screaming in horror at their friend on the ground.

Turning to his brother and Heather, and seeing them still standing, in shock, eyes wide and mouths agape, he pushed them to the ground violently, before crouching to the ground himself. He moved quickly to reach Maddie and the others.

Each step seemed to cause her sobs to deepen. Reaching her, he shushed her slightly, trying to calm her. He grasped her hand, trying to sooth her in anyway he could, before letting go and reaching out to touch the arrow protruding through his friends back.

He couldn't tell if she was alive or dead, and he was about to check before Maddie's sobs intensified. He turned to her, before reaching his other hand to hers and grasping it. It was difficult, grasping her left hand with his, but he knew she would lose it if she got the blood onto her hands as well.

"Shh….it's alright." he cooed.

"No it isn't." she whispered, hysterically, before falling into his chest, enveloping him into a hug.

Zack motioned to Tapeworm to check if their fallen friend was alive or not. He nodded before crawling to the fallen form of his friend, to check the pulse on her neck. Zack watched Tapeworm's expression as he reached for their friends neck turn from hopeful to…regret and hopelessness.

Tapeworm sighed sadly, before moving away and hugging his knees into his chest. Zack watched his friend cry for the first time, before he stormed to his feet with anger.

"Where the hell are you?" he yelled, stupidly.

"What are you doing!" Cody yelled in a whisper.

"No this asshole killed her! Where are you, you son of a bitch?" Tapeworm yelled.

Zack let go of Maddie, and moved to his feet as well. He rushed to Tapeworm before throwing him back to the ground. Cursing at his stupidity. But also his own for getting up. And that is when he felt the pain shoot through his skull. It shook his entire head, and caused his teeth to rattle in a way they had never done before. Hell, in a way he didn't think possible.

He felt his body crumple to the floor like a rag doll, allowing the blood to pour from him. Cody rushed towards him, ignoring Brent, who held a large metal device, which now had Zack's blood on it.

"Persistent little fucker, isn't he Talkon?" Brent asked, referring to Cody, who now kneeled over his brother screaming.

"Seems like it." Talkon answered.

"What the hell is going on?" Denton yelled, as he approached. Cody could tell his voice sounded worried. "Oh my God! What happened to the girl? Is that an arrow? What about the guy? This wasn't suppose to happen, guys!"

"Shut up, Denton. Damn, you're like a parrot with all this worry shit." Brent scolded, grabbing Denton by the collar and throwing him to the ground right beside Maddie.

The wind escaped him, as he hit the ground. He flipped to his stomach before seeing the blonde gripping the unconscious blonde boys shirt. He watched as her sobs intensified. He realized his breath was hitching, as he found this girl…familiar. He coughed loudly when he almost choked on the air around him.

He couldn't allow Brent and Talkon to hear the conversation he was about to start. Luckily they had to check the supply soon, and he waited until then. He was to stay and keep an eye on them, and he agreed. But like he had a choice. He knew what was to happen if he didn't. Clearing his throat, he decided to speak.

"M-Maddie?" Denton asked. Her gaze turned quickly, and fell upon him. Her eyes widened, as did his, and they knew they weren't looking into the eyes of strangers. They were looking into the eyes of old friends.

"Denton?" she asked, confused, along with disappointment.

"Oh God…what are you doing here?" he whispered worriedly.

"No, what are you doing here…with them!" she yelled in a whisper.

"I got into some things I'm not proud of…but you have to believe me I didn't know you knew this kid." he started in his explanation, referring to Cody, and pointing towards him. "And I never meant for anyone to get hurt. But you are all in so much trouble. Do you realize what you have walked into?" Denton asked.

Maddie shook her head and just as Denton was about to go into explanation, Brent came in.

"Okay move them against the wall. We have to get this out of here, and when we decide to, I don't want them in the way." he said, before leaving again.

"Maddie, help me with him." he pleaded, referring to Zack's crumpled body.

"Don't touch him." she replied coldly.

"Maddie, I have to. He's too big, you cant move him by yourself. And if the others get up and Brent walks in, I'll be killed." he replied.

"Yeah. Like your friends killed Max, huh?"

"That isn't fair, I never meant for that to happen!" he yelled in a low whisper. "Now get his feet, we're going to drag him."

----------------------------

Agnes, who sat beside Bob, looked to Cody's shocked, unmoving form. He looked forever petrified, into a statue of a terrific state. She sighed, before looking to Heather, who sat alone, knees drawn into her, looking to Cody, also.

--------------------------

Tapeworm looked to Bethany, who sat beside him. She leaned into him slightly, resting her head onto his shoulder, her eyes showed fear, as well as her trembling lips. He threw his arm around his friend, letting her fall into him, as he watched Maddie and Denton pull Zack's form to the wall.

He sighed, knowing that Zack wouldn't have been hit if Tapeworm hadn't gotten up. But what else was going to happen. Would they forever watch them as the children they were? Would they watch them squirm in fear, laughing as they did so? Yes. But not forever. Sooner or later that was going to happen. Not necessarily Zack, but it would be someone. Tapeworm shivered at the sight of his friend still not moving. He just hoped his fate wouldn't be the same as Max's.

----------------------------

After Zack was moved, Maddie and the others joined him against the wall of the cave. Denton leaned against it, regret evident in his mind as he stared at Maddie. He wished things were different. He wished this hadn't happened. He wished his father hadn't even made that bet. Now it was he, Denton Oakland, left to clean up the debt.

Smuggling drugs was never his forte. No. He wanted to be an environmentalist. And that is how he met Maddie. His best friend for a year, until he "moved" away. He didn't tell her that he was actually recruited as a smuggler after his father died before his debt was paid.

They took all the life insurance. They took all of his possessions. They took everything. But it still wasn't enough. And now Denton was paying for it. All of it. He had no job. He had no friends. He hadn't even gotten to finish school, which he worked so long to go to. He had nothing left. Except his health. And even that was slowly diminishing. Twenty years old, and a stone cold loser. That's what he was. That's all he would ever be now.

-------------------------------

Brent loaded the drugs into all of the bags, before throwing a couple to Talkon. Talkon's large figure moved to the main crevice in the cave and threw the bags to Denton.

"Stack them!" he yelled in a husky voice, and Denton nodded.

He stacked them as Talkon kept coming with more bags, not knowing the bags were open and Tapeworm was peering inside each one of them.

------------------------------

It didn't take long for Brent and Talkon to go to sleep. Because Denton was on first duty to watch them. And now he sat there beside Maddie. Regret stronger than ever, as he watched her watch him.

"He must be special." he said quietly.

"That's Zack." she said simply, and Denton nodded.

"I remember. You would always talk about him. Cody, too, but Zack came up more. I always wondered why, but seeing now…I understand."

"Yeah…but I don't even think he's going to make it." she said with a little hostility.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do."

"That makes two of us."

"Maddie…I-I cant help. They'll kill me…and not just me…"

"How did you even get involved in this?"

"My dad…he made a bet about ten years ago to Brent's father and couldn't pay the debt after he lost. And he died trying to raise it. They took his life insurance and all of his possessions, left my mom with nothing, but it still didn't add up. Now to pay off his debt, here I am."

"Dealing drugs." Tapeworm cut in.

"How did you know?" Denton asked, quickly.

"Dude…look at me." he replied.

"Fair enough. But look…this is dangerous…I may be able to get you guys out, but you have to be quiet and do what they say." Denton said, before lying his head against the cave wall.

--------------------------

Cody sat next to Agnes, listening to everything Denton and Tapeworm were saying. She lay her head onto his shoulder, and dare he think it, he didn't move away. He kept replaying the events. Him being an idiot and leaving without a word to anyone, getting lost, and ending up in a cave, where he ended up with wrong company. Company that beat him. His brother arriving to find him, but running in with the wrong company, himself. Max dying. And now his brother…whom lay unconscious, blood protruding…may not even live…

**(A/N) Okay I didnt have time to edit this well. This is basically the rough draft and for that I am very sorry. I also want to say that this is only the A part of the chapter. The next part will go more into Zack's perspective even though he kinda has a head injury. Alright again I am sorry if this seemed rushed, it's just I am having serious block and I didnt feel like getting very descriptive in this chapter, however it is a little more discriptive than the rough draft. I hope you still liked it, the B part will be up later on this week, a couple days probably. Please review and tell me what you think. Again I am having a lot of hits like per chapter, and I'm only getting like 10 reviews a chapter, and to that 10 I am so greatful to you. Thanks so much. You guys and girls know who you are.**


	12. Freedom is a Virtue

I can hear them. All of them. I can feel them surrounding me closely. The vibe is just as horrid as it was before, but only now I cant seem to move. And I can not see. I wish I could see her. I can feel her over me. Her warmness surrounding me, just her presence is calming and warm.

It feels like home to me. Oh, how I wish I were home. Maddie at the candy counter, Cody and I playing in the lobby. It seemed like a much simpler time. Even now, as I lay unmoving, I just wish my eyes would open and I could see at least one part of home.

Maddie sat. Waiting. Hoping. For him to wake up. Even flutter an eyelid. Anything, that would prove that there was life inside him. Life willing to fight its way out. She hoped there was enough fight in Zack. Enough strength to will himself awake. Enough strength to want to live. But what would be enough at this point?…

"Maddie?" Denton whispered through the darkness of the cave. She didn't turn her head up. She knew she couldn't see him and she didn't want to see him. Her gaze was on the boy who was unconscious beneath her.

----------------------------

"I think I have a plan to get him out of here. But I need the help of everyone." he spoke to everyone.

"Um, not to be a total bitch, but what about us?" Bethany whispered back, sounding hostile.

"Once we get Zack to safety we can get out!" Heather whispered back, after slapping her friend forcefully in the arm.

"Okay. Their sleeping, correct?" Denton asked rhetorically. "Well, we need a distraction to lead them further down the cave, so you guys can get out of here. I know my way through the woods pretty well, and seeing that you got lost, you will probably need my help." he finished.

"Okay so what should the distraction be?" Cody asked. It was the first time he had spoken since any remembered. His gaze was always fixed upon his brothers, much like Maddie's was. And all wished he hadn't spoken at all, because his voice no longer sounded like Cody. It sounded harsh, and dare anyone think it hopeless.

"If their drugs were harmed that'd lead them away." Tapeworm said suddenly.

"That's it!" Denton whispered in a near yell. "We'll set it all on fire!"

"But dude you're forgetting one thing!" Tapeworm pointed out, while actually pointing to the drugs in front of them. "The drugs are over here."

"Then we'll have to get to the back way out. It'll be harder, but it's the only chance we got." Denton replied, before standing up, letting his feet plant firmly on the soil beneath him.

-------------------------------

The air seems thick with wonder. Wonder about even the simplest things. I can feel them. I know my wonder is simple. I wonder if I will get home to watch the next monster truck race. I wonder if I'll make it to football tryouts. I wonder if Maddie likes me…

Isn't it odd that even in the most unlikely of situations, our mind seeks the every day comfort. Things we always took advantage of are the things that we think of now as a comfort of home. Everyone has them.

-----------------------------------------------

"How much weight has he gained to be on the football team?" Tapeworm grunted, as the weight of Zack, weighed onto his shoulders. Cody rushed behind him to help lighten the load, only to find that he grunted.

"A ton, that's what!" Cody grunted. "And it isn't fat either…muscle sucks…" he gasped.

------------------------------

Struggling to get Zack to the back side of the cave was not an easy task as Cody and Tapeworm became tired. The others were still at the entrance deciding the rest of the plan, and neither Cody or Tapeworm wanted to leave them behind, but knew there was no other choice. Zack's safety became a must, as he had no fighting chance against the men.

The dimly lit cave wasn't easily ventured at all, as they rammed into wall after wall. Cody groaned as he hit the umpteenth wall, before tripping over something, causing Tapeworm and Zack to fall, too.

"What was that?" Tapeworm asked, annoyed.

"I don't know…" Cody said, before feeling the ground below him, immediately wishing he hadn't. He grazed something with his fingertips, causing them to tingle. It felt almost leathery, but not quite. And that is when Tapeworm, too, had an inspection.

Each boys hand traveled across the leathery feel, until the reached a soft plumpness where jaggedness met only a moment later. That is when they both realized that it wasn't leather. It was flesh. And they had just touched a human mouth. Figuring it out, they each yelped ferociously.

"Holy shit! Is it alive?" Tapeworm asked.

"No…there isn't a pulse." Cody replied braver than Tapeworm would have thought.

"What the hell Cody, this is a human body! You'd think you'd show a little emotion!" Tapeworm screamed.

"Don't talk to me about emotion! My brother's lying here! About to die! Besides if you haven't noticed this isn't the only body we've seen in the last twenty-four hours!" Cody retorted, standing up.

"I've noticed! She was my best friend!" Tapeworm yelled, repeating Cody's action, and standing, before shoving Cody backwards, and watched as he toppled over Zack's unconscious body.

Anger filled the air just before I felt something heavy topple over me. But it seemed to do something…

A groan was heard, and figuring it was Cody, Tapeworm stomped towards the exit, dragging Zack by the collar, behind him. "Ow…." a voice grunted, and Tapeworm soon realized who he was dragging was conscious. Dropping his collar, Zack's head banged onto the cave floor below.

"Ow!" Zack yelled.

"Holy shit! You're conscious!" Tapeworm said, kneeling to him.

"Yea, where the hell are we though…?" Zack asked, rolling over onto his stomach.

His arms were frail as they wobbled beneath him. "A little help!" Zack said, annoyed, before Tapeworm launched him to his feet.

"Zack?" Cody asked, finally approaching, while still wiping the dirt from his clothes.

"Where are the others?" Zack asked abruptly.

------------------------------

The burning desire of wanting to know. Of waiting. Was eating at Maddie, as she sat, almost crumpled-like on the dirt floor. She felt helpless, as if a rag doll, sitting legs beneath her, her body idle. And even though her body was idle, her mind was not. All she could wonder is if Tapeworm and Cody could make it out, with Zack safely in tow.

She sighed, heavily, and someone's hand grazed her shoulder blade. "He'll be fine." Denton said. Clenching her teeth together, she forced a sad smile. "Don't worry." he finished.

---------------------------

"Yeah, the reason he isn't worrying is because he's one of them." Bob, who had just heard Denton, said to Bethany. She nodded, before turning to look at Maddie, noticing a single tear fall down her cheek.

---------------------------

Zack's POV

Weak. That's what I was. Not from the blow in the head. Not from the stiffness of not moving from being unconscious. No. I was weak. I had gotten myself hurt, and dampened everyone else's chances for survival. They all had to devise a plan on how to get me out safely, and then how get themselves out.

Why they had put me first was weighing on me. Why? If this was a war, which it might as well be, and a soldier fell on the battleground, the firing would not cease. It would continue. Maybe even stronger than before.

That is what needed to happen. They should have left me behind. For I was the weakest link in the chain of survival, and it was my fault I had gotten hit in the first place, no one else's. Therefore, it should be I, who found a way out myself.

It shouldn't be them to pay. Not Bob. Not Bethany. Not Agnes. Not Heather. And not Maddie. I hated myself more and more, step by step. How could I go on if they didn't make it out; if she didn't make it out.

Freedom is a virtue. Not a right. Especially not to me. I didn't disserve to be walking towards it. They did. Each and every one of them. Even Max. A friend to the core. Why was I the one blessed?

Turning my heel in the other direction, I went back. Cody called after me, yet I didn't listen. I was going to get my friends. What was the point of walking to safety first, if I was conscious and in the same physical attire as them. My feet wobbled beneath me, just as the thought left my mind. What irony?

I just hoped that I could get them out. And that Cody and Tapeworm continued the journey out of the cave. The less deaths, the best. And possibly they would send help in the right direction, but when my mind produced the thought it quickly erased it, as Tapeworm would most likely get them lost.

**(A/N) I'm really sorry if this chapter SUCKS...it's just I havent really had time to do ANYTHING! I really am sorry. I just wanted to tell you guys, that this story will not be ending any time soon. At all.**

**Special thanks to:**

Annie Hughes, da archer, erin, perfectbliss, DeigoAlmirante, Chel08, jcg2491, GilmoreGirlAddict, Ashley T., Frog Disease, Lennie1984, Hhr Its what i believe, Sandt21, basketballlvr411, and Rongo, for their support in Chapter 11


	13. Back To Where I Started

Huffing, I leaned against a rock, letting it take all of my weight. I had to get to them. It was their only chance. I could hear the slight bickering of the men, as I pushed myself off of the coarse rock. Taking a deep breath, I inhaled something a smell. It was almost as if it was…smoke.

Curiosity ran through me, but no longer did it persist when I heard footsteps running towards me. Ducking quickly behind a rock, ignoring the sharp pain that shot through my side, I watched until I saw Denton, leading Maddie, Agnes, Bob, Heather, and Bethany quickly down the cave.

Seeing Maddie okay, made a shot of relief pound through me, and before I knew it, I reached out as she was passing, grabbing her hand, and pulling her into a deep embrace.

"What the hell?! Hurry the hell up!" Denton yelled, pulling us apart. I cursed him as well as praised him for his efforts. I owed him everything. He kept the woman I loved safe, and for now that was enough.

"Where's Cody and Tapeworm?" Agnes asked, as I caught up to them, Maddie in tow.

"Hopefully on their way out…" I answered, the pain in my side hurting more and more as the long and quick steps continued.

I felt the air thicken as the smoke filled around us. I coughed loudly, as my lungs pounded. I could feel myself losing every ounce of consciousness that I had left, but I couldn't allow myself to fall. I had to get them out. I had to get _her _out.

Grasping her hand tighter, I drug her faster down the cave, grabbing Agnes' as well. I was getting them out. I had to. Denton also seemed to understand, as he soon grabbed Heather and Bethany by the hand, dragging them faster and harder as well.

Bob gasped hard, trying to keep up but it was almost to no avail, as I heard his body smack the floor. I wanted to go back. But I couldn't. I couldn't risk Maddie and the others. I had to get them out first.

---------------------------------

"Where the hell are they?" Cody asked, worriedly. They made it out of the cave, and stood in wait for the others. It didn't seem right leaving them. To get help or not.

"Like I have an idea!" Tapeworm retorted sarcastically, grasping his knees, trying to do the same with his breath.

Cody clenched his teeth. Tapeworms attitude was getting the best of him. He didn't know what his problem was, but deciding it may have had something to do about Max's death, he bit his tongue.

--------------------------------

The rest of our decent from the cave, was a blur, but feeling the air fill my lungs once more was a relief. I smiled, before I felt myself fall onto the ground. But I suddenly remembered what happened not so far back. Bob. He had fallen.

Sucking in a deep, I plunged into the cave, trying my best to see through the thickened smoke. I remember finding him. I remember carrying him through gasping breaths. But I didn't remember getting out. I didn't remember feeling the cleansing air fill into my lungs again. I didn't remember…

The next thing that I did remember was waking up on the cruise ship. In the nurses cabin, bandaged.

"Zackary Martin?" the nurse asked, as she hovered above me.

"Yeah…what the hell's going on? Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Asleep…you're friend Denton carried you to the hotel, where everyone was in a panic over you guys. And told them all the story, and they told the police…I might as well tell you….they didn't find the men…but what matters now is that you are all alright." she said, filling the fluid in an iv that was in my arm.

"Damn…how bad was I?" I asked.

"Pretty bad…you had a concussion, three broken ribs, lungs filled with smoke, not to mention all the bruises you endured…boy you took a beating." she replied. "But there is something I should tell you…about your friend…Max…"

**(A/N) Okay I know you all probably hate me for this SHORT chapter and its not very good. But I havent updated this in a month! So I figured I needed to...**


	14. Awaiting News in Cabins and Beds

"_Pretty bad…you had a concussion, three broken ribs, lungs filled with smoke, not to mention all the bruises you endured…boy you took a beating." she replied. "But there is something I should tell you…about your friend…Max…"_

"What about her?" I asked, not really wanting to know the gory details of her death, because I had already witnessed it first hand.

"They said that she was dead, but upon examination we felt a flutter in her pulse, it was only barely there, but with quick timing on the staffs part…we saved her." the woman replied, a smile creeping over her face.

I felt the brim of my eyes set on fire as a tear begged its exit. Tightening my eye lids, I allowed the salty substance to trail its way down my cheek, before my lip turned into a sort of smile. One thing had happened for the best, and I was so thrilled that she was alive. She had been my first friend in Boston, and I was glad that the legacy of said friendship would live on forever now….at least until one of us actually did die. But I didn't allow my happiness to persist as I quickly remembered my brother's state when we first saw him in the cave. The state he had covered well as he helped me, but the state I still saw him in…the state of agony. I knew something had to be wrong with him, but I wasn't sure what.

"What about my brother? When we saw him he was coughing blood and he was weak as hell…" I trailed off letting my tears of happiness turn into tears of dread in only a matter of moments. I felt like a woman in her third trimester with the emotional shifts happening upon me as of late, but decided that it was just from the continuation of stress from having my life threatened.

"Yes. He was in a state…a very bad one." she said sadly, checking my iv.

"And?" I asked quickly and demanding, cursing her slightly for her hesitation.

"Look to your left." she said simply, and when I did I saw him. Lying there. Unmoving, yet very much alive and obviously asleep, with a heart monitor checking his every beat. "His internal organs were damaged somewhat from a beating he had endured, he was the only one worse than you, well besides Max. But even she is expected to recover quicker than him. In fact…any more movement on his part, and we could have lost him." she finished truthfully, and oddly, despite the bad news, I was grateful to her.

-------------------------------------------------

Bethany, Heather, and Maddie sat dormant in Maddie's cabin, awaiting the news of not one, not two, but three of their friends' fate. "What's taking so long!" Bethany yelled, impatiently, looking at the small clock on the nightstand.

"Chill the hell out! Zack took a beating to the skull, we don't know what the hell Cody went through, and Max had an arrow lodged in her back…I'd say it's going to take some time!" Heather yelled loudly to her best friend, the stress getting to her as well.

"So where's Bob, Tapeworm, and Agnes?" Bethany asked, confused.

"Tapeworm locked himself in his room and wont come out for anyone, Agnes is trying to get him out. I don't know where Bob is." Heather replied quietly, looking to her lap where her intertwined hands rested.

"His asthma was bad, and it got worse from the smoke. He was almost dead when Denton found him and Zack. But I haven't seen him since he left the hospital room." Bethany commented, still wondering where Bob was.

"Zack is the one who found Bob…not Denton…" Maddie said flatly, peering to the ground, her cheeks tear stained and her eyes red. Bethany bit her tongue. She knew that Maddie was having a rough time not knowing what was wrong with Zack and Cody, two of her best friends in the world, and one of them possibly the love of her life. But in truth, Denton had saved both Zack and Bob. Zack's lungs gave out as well as his legs, causing him to buckle with Bob in tow. And when they didn't come back, it had been Denton who had plunged inside exiting with both boys.

"Speaking of asthma, are you alright?" Heather asked, wholeheartedly.

"Yeah…my asthma has gotten a little better, but even so, I got myself checked out…wait, how did you know I had asthma?" Maddie asked, confused.

"Zack." she said simply, and when Maddie gave her an odd expression, she continued. "He talked about you all the time. Me and him dated once actually, and when he showed me the hotel we saw you working and from then on all he could do was talk about you. And I knew that there was nothing between me and Zack because he loved you. Didn't really bother me though…I kind of hoped Zack was like Cody, but that wasn't true at all." (A/N: No Cody doesn't end up with Heather. Sorry if you want him to. Doubt you do, but anyways…onward!)

Maddie nodded. It's all she could do. She knew Zack brought a hundred girls to the Tipton for tours but she didn't know he talked about her with his dates. She, in all honesty before this trip, thought he had given up hope for the two of them and decided to go with girls his own age. But alas, that wasn't so.

She felt a tears threaten to spill from her eyes when she thought of him. She knew their lives would never be the same again. None of them. And she knew it would take a lot of time to heal not just their bodies but their minds. But what she didn't know was that the story was far from over, and that it wouldn't be the last time she'd see Talkon and Brent, because they were angry. Angrier than ever before. And they were out for blood.

---------------------------------

"I'm not coming out, Agnes so go away!" Tapeworms voice spewed from the other side of the door.

"I swear Tapeworm if you don't open this door in three seconds I'm going to wail it down!" she yelled, fuming.

"Go ahead and try! Even you aren't crazy enough or strong enough to break in here!"

"Wanna bet?!" she yelled, before hauling her body into the massive door. THUMP! The door sounded and rattled ruthlessly.

"You're going to hurt yourself, quit!" Tapeworm yelled again, still not coming out.

"Fine! You wont come out…and I obviously cant knock this door down…I'm burning you out!" she yelled again, and sounding serious.

"You wouldn't dare!" he roared.

"Try me!" she said pacing, furiously, grabbing a match box from her pocket, used for purposes just as this one. "I'm striking the match!" and she did, letting the smoke waft into the room. She knew she wasn't going to actually smoke him out, but she did the trick as he swung the door open furiously.

"What!" he boomed loudly, pulling her inside carelessly.

"Why are you acting like such a baby? You refuse to talk to anyone!" she rounded on him, her finger pointing aimlessly at him and shoving into his chest.

"You don't understand!" he yelled.

"Oh, no I guess I don't understand…I mean it's not like I was there or anything!" she yelled sarcastically.

"No! You didn't almost lose your best friend since kindergarten! The person who knows more about you than anyone else! The person that you….-" he stopped abruptly, crumpling to the floor in a fit of tears.

"Almost is the keyword, Tapeworm. You didn't lose her." Agnes said calmly, falling on the floor next to him. "And I think I know, a little bit at least, of how you feel…because I think I love Cody."

"I thought you liked Zack?" he asked, confused, drying his tears.

"Yeah…I'm confusing." she replied with mirth, causing Tapeworm to grin subtly but grin nonetheless.

**(A/N) okay, I promised myself that today I would have a new chapter in this story, and I did...lol. Well, everyone's fine and dandy so far...still have a long ways to go. And dude I was reading my earlier chapters and omg...I'm surprised you guys stuck around this long...my writing was awful! Terrible! Anyways I hope you liked this short chapter...I WILL WILL WILL WILL WILL WILL WILL UPDATE THIS AGAIN WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK!! I SWEAR! Alright, Open Mic Night was updated the other day, if you havent read that chapter then you need to mosey on over and check it out. My profile was updated the other day too...if any of you is interested in that? I dunno. Anyways hope you liked this chapter a little bit, tell me what you think...Until next time!**

**HP**


End file.
